Super School
by Wizkid222
Summary: This is an AU of the BIG SUPERHERO WISH. This story has many characters such as Fairly odd parents characters, Power Puff Girls, Dexter's lab, Invader Zim, Harvey Beaks, The Simpsons and much more. Parings are TimmyXTrixie, BlossomXDexter, A.JXVeronica and more. Might be some profanity. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Super School is an AU from Timmy Big Super Hero Wish. Many other characters are in this. I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents, Power Puff Girls or any other characters I use. In this fan fiction Timmy does not have his fairies but they will be in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

Today is the first day of school at Super School. All of the students are sitting in the auditorium in costume. They all waited for the principal and teacher to be there. Just then the Crimson Chin, Wonder Man, Super Principal, and Catman enter the auditorium.

"Hello students, welcome to Super School" the Chin. "Here you will learn to master your abilities to become a great hero." Wonder Man adds. "Here you will put into groups based on the tests you have taken before you entered." Super Principal says. "We are all glad to have you here, good luck everyone" Catman adds.

The students all go to their classes. In classroom A 5 students walk inside and take a seat. Wonder Man and The Crimson Chin are in the classroom already. They all take their seats and waits for their instructions.

"Hello class, today you will be telling us your name, identity, and powers." Wonder Man says. "You can go first miss" Catman says.

The girl walks up to the front of the classroom "My name is Wonder Gal, my real name is Trixie Tang. My father is Wonder Man and my powers are super speed and super strength. I also carry my golden lasso with me." Trixie says.

"Thank you Ms. Tang, next student to the front" Catman says as Trixie takes her seat. The next student walks up to the front of the class. He wears a black and white suit.

"Hello everyone, my name is the Matter Muncher Lad. I can chew through anything weaker than diamond. My civilian name is Chester Mcbadbat and my dad is Matter Muncher Man. I hope that I can make him proud by becoming a good hero. I can chew through any metal weaker than diamond." Chester says. "Alright Chester you may have a seat" Crimson Chin says. Chester goes back to his seat as the next girl walks to the front. She wears a purple costume that resembles a hawk, with yellow wings and boots. She also carries a mace.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hawk Gal. My civilian name is Veronica Dupree (Anybody knows her actual last name?). I have super strength, flight and my mace. "Veronica says. "Alright take your seat Hawk Gal" Catman says. She then flies back to her seat as the next student goes to the front. The boy floats up to the front in a giant chair. He wears a white lab coat and blue pants.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Professor A.J. My civilian name is A.J Ibrahim. I can create a shield with my mind, shoot balloon bombs, and shoot psychic blasts." He says as he flies back to his desk. The next girl walks to the front. She wears a gray trench coat and fedora. The fedora covers her eyes but Chester notices she is wearing a gray mask.

"My name is Deep Toot. My civilian name is Tootie Thompson. I have the ability to use fire. I also have my Tooterangs. They are 'T' shaped boomerangs. My sister…unfortunately is the Baby Shredder." She says as she takes her seat. "Will the last student step up to the front" Wonder Man says. A boy in the back stands up and walks to the front. He wears a red colored costume with the letter 'C' emblem on his chest. He also has a yellow cape, gloves, boots and utility belt. He is also wearing a utility cleft. He wears a black mask and red hat. He also had huge buck teeth.

"My name is Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. My civilian name is Timothy Tiberius Turner or Timmy for short. My parents were Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad. But the Crimson Chin is my parent now. I have many weapons such as my staff and throwing disks. In my utility cleft I have a grappling hook, helicopter blades, a boot, a bionic arm, an umbrella and many other things. "Timmy says as he takes his seat.

"What about your powers?" Wonder Man asks. "I don't have any powers" Timmy says. Wonder Man pulls the Chin into the hall.

"Anyway…tomorrow there will be three new students. Their father will also be one of your teachers. You each have dorms. I will give you your schedule so you can go" he says getting their schedules out of a folder. Wonder Man walks in looking pretty upset as the Chin follows him in. The three heroes hand the students there schedules.

"You guys have the rest of the day off" Chin says. They all go to their dorms.

"I can't believe you got in Timmy" A.J says. "Yeah me either, guess me being the Chin's sidekick helped" Timmy says excited. They all walk into their room.

"Am I the only one who wears there suit under their clothes?" Chester asks putting his civilian clothes on. "Nope I do it to...everyone does "Timmy says putting his clothes on over his costume.

"Not me...my wheelchair changes into my chai and it would instantly put my costume on" A.J explains. The boys just go the rest of the day playing video games in there room. The next morning there alarm goes off and they all fall off their beds startled. The boys get in costume as heads to their first class. Today was sparing day to see who the best of the students is. The boys head to the gym and sees the girls there. They see Wonder Man enter the gym with another man. The man is wearing a white super suit. Behind him are three girls. 'Probably triplets' A.J thought.

"Alright students, here is one of your new teachers and the three new students" Wonder Man says.

"My name is PowerProf, my real name is Professor Utonium. These are my daughters." He says pointing to the girls. There was a girl in a bunny costume. A girl with green eyes in a black costume. It appears to like flames. The last girl had red eyes but a blue costume. The girl in blue speaks first.

"We are the Power Puff girls, I'm Ice girl. I have the ability to use ice, heat vision, flight, and super strength. My real name is Blossom Utonium" the orange haired girl says. The girl with blue eyes in the bunny suit speaks next.

"My name is Harmony bunny. I have super speed, strength, laser vision, sonic screams and many of the powers my sisters have. I can also talk to animals. My real name is Bubbles Utonium" she says waving to everyone. Last the girl in black speaks.

"My name is Mange. My real name is Buttercup Utonium. I am the toughest on the team. I have super strength, flight, laser vision and the ability to blend in with the shadows." She says.

"Alright students today we will have a friendly battle, you will be paired up to fight one of your fellow classmates." Prof explains. They all nod and prepares for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super School**

 **Chapter 2**

The students get ready for the battle. "Uh Wonder Man...there are only nine students" Cleft says. Wonder Man counts the students and sees he is right.

"Well, I guess one of you will be automatically advanced to the next round." Wonder Man says thinking about who to pick. "I will be calling in one of the students from another class, she actually seems pretty interesting" Wonder Man says looking through papers.

The students then figure out who they are fighting.

 _Deep Toot V.S Matter Muncher Lad_

 _Professor A.J V.S Hawk Gal_

 _Mange V.S Harmony Bunny_

 _Ice Girl V.S Clobber Girl_

 _Cleft V.S Wonder Gal_

Deep Toot and Matter Muncher Lad stand on opposite sides of the room as the other students watch. Wonder Man blows his whistle and the fight begins. Deep Toot quickly throws her Tooterangs at Matter Muncher Lad. Muncher Lad dodges it and burrows underground. Deep Toot listens carefully waiting for Muncher Lad to appear. Muncher Lad appears behind her and punches her in the back as he burrows underground again... Deep Toot gets an idea and holds her hand out to the hole. She shoots a burst of fire in the hole. After a few seconds the can hear Chester screaming in pain as he gets out of the hole. He lies on the ground and sees Deep Toot standing in front of him. She punches him once in the face before Wonder Man blows his whistle ending the match. Deep Toot helps Muncher Lad up and they go to the group.

Next Professor A.J and Hawk Gal go to their sides. They both glare at each other until Wonder Man blows his whistle. Hawk Gal flies at Professor A.J and attacks with her mace but A.J creates a force field around himself. Frustrated Hawk Gal keeps attacking with her mace as Prof. A.J just watches her struggle. Prof. A.J stops his shield and flies to the ceiling _._ Hawk Gal flies up at him but gets shot with purple blast. Prof. A.J continues to fire at her with his psionic blasts. Hawk Gal dodges but Prof. A.J uses his chair as a battering ram and knocks her to the ground. He fires one more psionic blast at her before Wonder Man blows his whistle. He helps her up with his powers as the both fly back to the group.

Mange and Harmony Bunny go to their sides of the room. Wonder Man blows his whistle and the battle begins with Mange charging at Harmony. Harmony quickly jumps out the way. Mange then uses her laser vision. Harmony quickly uses her supersonic scream which over powers Mange's attack sending her crashing into a wall. Mange quickly recovers and tackles Harmony punching her a few times. Mange pins Harmony to the ground and prepares a snot rocket. Harmony struggles but she isn't strong enough to push her off. Wonder Man blows his whistle before Mange finishes Harmony. Mange helps Harmony up and they go to the group.

Ice Girl goes to her corner as a yellow skinned girl enters and goes to her corner. Clobber girl is wearing a pilot's hat with black goggles. She wore a gray shirt with a white sticker on her chest with the letters 'C G' on it and brown pants with no shoes. She also seemed pretty tuff. The two girls walked up to each other and shook hands. Wonder Man than blew his whistle and the fight begins. Ice Girl shoots balls of ice at Clobber Girl. Clobber Girl easily slaps the ice balls away. Ice Girl aims at her feet and shoots an ice beam. Clobber Girl does not react fast enough and is now stuck to the ground. She quickly attempts to smash it with her fist but Ice Girl freezes her arms. Ice girl continues to freeze her to all that isn't frozen is her head. She walks right up to Clobber Girl.

"Nice try" Ice Girl says preparing her final blow. Clobber Girl smiles and head butts Ice Girl leaving her dazed. Clobber Girl then easily breaks out of the ice sending shards at Ice Girl. Ice Girl still dazed gets hit by the shards as she falls to the ground. Clobber Girl lifts her up and throws her at the wall. Clobber Girl gets ready to punch her but Wonder Man ends the fight. Clobber Girl helps Ice Girl up and the go to the rest of the group. The last two students then go to their corners. Wonder Man then wishes his daughter luck…not like she would need it against a non supe. Cleft grabs a yellow stick from his pocket that extends into a staff. Wonder Man blows his whistle and the last fight begins. Wonder Gal flies at Cleft and punches him to a wall. As Cleft gets up Wonder Gal uses her lasso and throws him into the ground. Wonder Gal looks at her father and he gives her a small smile telling her to end it. She turns around just to be hit in the face with Cleft's staff. Timmy didn't want to fight Trixie. Mainly because Timmy liked Trixie since kindergarten. But Timmy was tired of being treated poorly because he had no powers. So this was his chance to prove himself. Cleft quickly kicked Wonder Gal in the side. Cleft then threw is throwing disks at her which she easily blocked with her bracelets. The fight goes on for ten minutes. Each junior hero throwing punches and taking punches. After a while Wonder Man ends the battle once he realizes his daughter was about to be defeated. Cleft holds his hand out to her. She is about to take it but notices her father watching so she slap it away and goes to the group.

"You all did well today Clobber Girl, you have a choice to either join this class or return to the A- class. The Chin is impressed with your work and even got your father a job here." Wonder Man says. Clobber Girl nods happily.

"You are all dismissed" Wonder Man says allowing the students to leave. The girls head to there dorm as well as Prof. A.J and Muncher Lad. Clobber girl heads to her class and talks to some friends of hers. Cleft walks around the school and spots Clobber Girl, talking to a kid with curly hair and thick glasses. He is wearing a brown shirt and green pants.

"Hi Clobber Girl" Cleft says. "Hello, Cleft was it?" she replies smiling. Cleft nods. "Where are my manners? Cleft, this is my friend Elmer Sglue, he is in Class B. Elmer this is Cleft, the first student in this school ever to not have powers" Clobber Girl says.

"Really? That's cool" Elmer says eating paste from a bottle.

"Why are you eating glue?" Cleft asks disgusted. "Because I like it ok. My hero name is Paste kid. I can make my body into paste" he explains.

"That's cool" Cleft says. Elmer turns into paste and walks away waving at the two. "So what are you doing here" Clobber girl asks.

"I'm just bored, wanted to see the rest of the school." Cleft says shrugging. "Want to walk and talk?" Clobber Girl asks. He nods as they walk around the school. For a while they both stay silent until she speaks.

"What is your real name?" Clobber Girl asks. "My name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but my friends call me Timmy" he says. "What about you?" he adds.

"My name is Lisa Marie Simpson." She says.

"Alright, are any of your family heroes" Timmy asks. She looks at him and nods as they sit on a bench. They walked so much they hadn't realized they were outside.

"My dad is Pie Man, and my brother is the Cupcake Kid" she says. "What about you" she adds. Timmy looks down for a second. Lisa knows she said something she shouldn't of. She is about to apologize but Timmy speaks.

"My parents were Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad. Now my parent is the Crimson Chin" he says looking down. She hugs him lightly but stops once she hears the alarm.

"All class A heroes report to room A1" Catman says over the speakers. Lisa and Timmy quickly go to their class meeting the rest of the students there.

"Wonder Man wants you to bring in a group of non-supers that has been interfering with classified information." Catman says annoyed. The students all nod as the Chin walks into the room.

"There are four kids. We only have what they look like, not what they are capable of. Bring them in so we can find out what they know" he explains.

"The leader seems to be a boy with orange hair and blue glasses. He wears a black suit with a white utility belt. He also has purple gloves with black boots." Catman says.

"The next boy has yellow skin and blond hair. He also has green pants and a green shirt with a cupcake on it. He has a green mask and an orange cape." Wonder Man says. Lisa gasps.

"Bart…that's my brother." Lisa admits.

"The next boy wears a purple sweater with his hood above his head. He has a dark purple mask and light green pants with yellow boots. He also has a white cape." The Chin says.

"The last boy seems to have a large head. He has done a lot of bad stuff in the past actually. Like breaking into NASA several times, and ruining Christmas. He wears a black suit. Probably a cloaking device. He also has blue glasses and has scythe shaped hair." Wonder Man explains.

"They were last spotted in a town nearby called Genius Grove and a forest called Little Bar. Find these for boys and report back" Catman says. They all nod and gets ready to go. They all meet up outside. They are all in their civilian clothes

"The Chin said for us to vote for a leader before we go" A.J says.

"Well we already voted, like who is the leader" Veronica asks.

"I know it's not me" Lisa says. Elmer Sglue walks over to them and hands Trixie a slip before leaving. She slowly opens the letter and gasps. She shows everyone the message.

"I guess that means I'm leader" Timmy says smiling. "Catman also said whenever those kids appear the leave a trail of destruction, they must be fighting somebody" Timmy adds.

"Timmy is right, but we are a group of 10. All of us vs. four of them. There's no way those non supers will beat all of us. Uh...no offense Timmy" Chester says.

"None taken…we will split up. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chester, and Veronica will go to Little Bark while Trixie, Tootie, A.J and I go to genius grove. You all have your earphones right" Timmy says. They all nod. Timmy pushes A.J's wheelchair and the two groups head to their destination. Lisa wonders what trouble her brother has gotten into now.

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: (Can't think of a name. Also forgot to mention Lisa is in Timmy's group)**

 _With Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Veronica and Chester_

Blossom and her group arrive in Little Bark. They all get into costume and start their search. After a while of searching Chester decides to speak.

"Why don't we ask anyone if they have seen a person with a dark purple mask?" Chester asks tired of walking. They all turn to him surprised. "That's actually a good idea" Buttercup says. The group looks around for anybody and then spots to people. One is a pink imp, with yellow tinted eyes. She wears a custom-made beige dress, tied at the waist with an old rope. The other look just like the girl but is male and has orange fur. He has a round head with bushy hair on the sides, and a curly piece of hair on top that, at an angle, looks like a question mark, this hair is more of a mandarin-orange color compared to the rest of his fur, and it fades in a gradient. His eyes are big and close together, they are light, yellow-colored. He only wears of a pair of shiny, red footed pants. The group walks toward the two.

"Hello there, we are heroes in training and we are looking for a kid in a dark purple mask and you seen him" Ice Girl asks. The two kids look at the group. The girl speaks first.

"Who are you dorks" the girl asks. "Excuse me!" Mange yells. Ice girl and Harmony quickly calm her down.

"My name is Ice Girl, this is Mange, Harmony Bunny, Hawk Gal, and Matter Muncher Lad" Ice Girl says. The orange one waves.

"My name is Fee, and this is my brother Foo" the pink one says. "Hello" Foo says waving." And to answer your question yes we have seen who you're looking for" Fee adds.

"Who is he?" MML (Matter Muncher Lad) asks. "His name is the Night Maid. He works with a few people." Fee says.

"What people?" Hawk Gal asks. "The Cupcake Kid, Agent Mothman, and their leader Dexstar boy wonder" Fee says.

"Do you know anything about them?" Mange asks. "They fight bad guys...I think they went to fight someone" Foo says smiling. The group quickly gets an alert saying Dexstar and his group just caused a mess in Townsville. The team quickly goes to Townsville meeting the others there. They all stand on top of a building in Townsville.  
"Alright team today will be an easy day. There is only four of them and ten of us. Half of us will fight one pair while the other group fights the other. We believe they are tired from whatever they just did. They spilt up." Cleft explains.

"Yea I see. The Night Maid and Dexstar are in one while Agent Mothman and the Cupcake kid are on the other side of town. Same groups. Remember guys this should be easy. They don't have powers. No offense Timmy" Prof. A.J says. Cleft nods and the group split up. Cleft Wonder Gal, Prof. A.J, Clobber Girl and Deep Toot a stand on a rooftop ahead of Dexstar and Night Maid. "Ready guys" Cleft asks as the two boys are about to pass. They all nod and they jump in front of the two. Dexstar and Night Maid looks at the team.

"You're going to come with us to answer a few questions" Deep Toot demands. Dexstar chuckles as Night Maid gets his blue staff. "We are too busy to come with you. Move out of the way so we can stop the evil doers." Dexstar says calmly.

"As if, you are going to come whether you like it or not" Wonder Gal says.

"I don't want to have to fight you guys. But we will if we must" Night Maid says. Cleft's team gets ready as Dexstar takes out a phone.

"Computer...send my backpack immediately. I ran into a small issue" Dexstar says as he hangs up. Dexstar looks at Night Maid and mouths the words 'see you at the lab'. Night Maid nods as he uses his grappling hook to go left as Dexstar stays where he is. Deep Toot, Clobber Girl and Prof. A.J follow the Nigh Maid leaving Cleft and Wonder Gal. A jet flies by and drops Dexstar's backpack as he catches it and puts it on. Cleft runs to Dexstar and swings his staff but Dexstar simply steps back. Dexstar pulls out his laser pistol and fires at Cleft. Cleft quickly dodges and takes cover behind a building. Wonder Gal runs to Dexstar and ties him up with her lasso. Cleft joins her.

 _With the Night Maid._

Night Maid jumps buildings as Prof. A.J flies after him shooting lasers from his head. He also dodges fireballs from Deep Toot and Clobber Girl follows Night Maid close behind. Night Maid takes out his grappling hook and fires it but is hit in the back by Cleft making him fall off the roof and lands hard on a dumpster. Prof. A.J uses his telekinesis to lift Night Maid.

 _With The Cupcake Kid_

The Cupcake Kid and Agent Mothman head to Genius Grove but stop once the see some junior heroes. They see Ice Girl, Mange, Harmony Bunny, Hawk Gal and the Matter Muncher Lad. Agent Mothman and Cupcake Kid quickly split up. Ice Girl and her sisters follow Mothman around the city as MML and Hawk Gal follow Cupcake Kid on rooftops. Cupcake stops when he sees there are no rooftops left for him to jump. He turns around and sees the two behind him. He quickly draws his slingshot and shots a cupcake at Hawk Gal. MML quickly jumps in the way and gets hit with the cupcake that sends him off the roof. Hawk Gal throws her mace at Cupcake Kid which knocks him out. She flies down to MML and catches him before he falls. They get Cupcake Kid and heads to Cleft.

 _With Agent Mothman_

Agent Mothman runs away from the girls. Mothman swiftly moves the city but gets hit in the back with an ice beam. He falls to the ground. He turns around and sees the girls. He gives a nervous smile before Mange knocks him out. They group gets the kids and brings them to an interrogation room in the school. The four were searched and had their weapons removed before getting cuffed. They all take a seat in a wooden chair and the students along with Catman, Wonder Man, and Crimson Chin.

"What do you delinquents think you are doing? Pretending to play superhero and damaging the city. You better explain who you kids are right now" Wonder Man yells. The team sighs. Dexstar stands up.

"Take off the cuffs and we will talk" Dexstar says. Wonder Man nods and Catman takes their cuffs off.

"My name is Dexter McPherson...aka Dexter boy Genius or Dexstar. I am the leader of this team. I live in Genius Grove and my sister is Diva Dynamite. I have no powers. I only have my inventions...and my team." Dexter says taking his costume off. Dexter is a very short young boy who has curly red hair. He wears a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. He also speaks with some sort of accent. He sits and signals for Mothman to go next. He stands and takes off his costume.

"My name is Dib Membrane; my father is the one and only Professor Membrane. I love the paranormal. My city doesn't really have a name but it's the one with the school spelled 'skool'. I have no powers only the things I made. "Dib says. Dib has black, scythe-like hair. His head also appears to be big. His hair spike seems to be solid. He wears a pair of round glasses and a trademark black trench coat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it. Prof. A.J quickly notices something in his coat. He uses his telekinesis to slam Dib into a wall.

"Drop him" Dexter demands as the other to back him up.

"Drop him Prof. A.J" Cleft says. Prof. A.J sighs and drops him.

"That thing in his coat says swollen eyeball network. He is a part of an organization" Prof. A.J says glaring at Dib.

"Yes I'm a member of the Swollen Eyeballs. The youngest ever actually" he says in a bragging voice. "The Swollen Eyeball Network is an organization of devoted conspiracy theorists and paranormal investigators obsessed with the paranormal, including aliens, Bigfoot, and ghosts. Unfortunately I have been made a fool of in the eyes of his organization many times. But I let the group because they never believed me. The only ones who did were Agents Darkbootie and Tunaghost. "He adds. Prof. A.J is about to speak but is hit it the head by Hawk Gal.

The Night Maid stands as Dib sits down next to Dexter.

"My name is Harvey Beaks. "He takes off his costume. He has round eyes, light blue feathers, and a yellow beak. His outfit consists of a light green shirt and dark green shorts. "I joined this team about a month ago. Dexter helped me fight the Amoeba boys. Before I fought them I used to just pick up litter. I have no powers. I have my staff, grappling hook and other weapons" Harvey says as he sits next to Dib. Lastly the Cupcake Kid steps up.

He takes off his costume. "My name is Bartholomew Jojo Simpson. Please call me Bart. "Bart says. Bart has yellow/blond spiky hair, and sports a fat belly. He wears a redshort-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes. "My sister is Slobber Girl over there" he says pointing "And my dad is Pie Man. I pull many pranks on people. I joined this team when I realized I could hurt people and not get in trouble for it. So I teamed up with Dexter. I have no powers but I have my grappling hook and slingshot" Bart says as he sits next to Harvey. The adults look at the kids and then back at themselves.

"If any of you put back on your costume I will have you and any of your group arrested. You non heroes just get in the way of us real heroes. Plus all of you hear has done illegal stuff anyway." Wonder Man says. Dexter, Dib, and Bart laugh.  
"You have no idea what group you're messing with. But we won't stop because we have enimes you can't possibly beat" Dexter says as the whole team stands. Cleft and his team sand in front of them blocking the exit.

"Where do you think your going" Prof. A.J asks. "Home, Diva Dynamite will worry." Dexter says.

"Why would she worry" Mange asks. "Because she is my sister. Now if you will excuse us, we have an important meeting to go to" Dexter says. The Chin lets the kids leave. Wonder Man and the Chin have a private conversation.

"Well, I guess you will be seeing those kids again very soon. They caused so much trouble. If you see them…treat them like you would an enemy" Catman says. They kids nod.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: More non supes**

 _A few weeks later with cleft and his group_

Cleft and his team are on the roof of a building. "When we find them I want to get Mothman" Prof. A.J says. Cleft looks around. He gets a call and picks him up.

"What...are you sure...alright we are on our way" Cleft says as he hangs up. "Back to the school. The Chin and Wonder Man needs us" Cleft adds. They all nod and go to the school. Once they arrive they see Catman, Pie Man, Power Prof., The Chin and Wonder Man. Clobber Girl hugs Pie Man.

"Everyone we have some bad news. We are going to be ambushed by those non supes. Sonic Youth told us they were going to steal some information. Get Paste Kid and Sonic Youth. We will call the General so he can send us two more students." Wonder Man says. Cleft goes to get Sanjay aka Sonic Youth while Ice Girl gets Elmer aka Paste Kid. They come back with the two boys. Paste Kid wears a brown mask that covers his mouth and eyes. He also wears a brown suit with a glue bottle on his shirt. Sonic Youth is wearing a blue costume with red wings.

"Alright kids, we will spilt into groups of four. Cleft, Wonder Gal, Matter Muncher lad and Prof. A.J in one group. Ice Girl, Mange, Harmony and Deep Toot in the next. Sonic Youth, Paste Kid, Hawk Gal and Clobber Girl in the last." Catman says.

"The two boys are outside now. Catman, the Chin and the rest of the adults have to go. The General will introduce you. Good Luck." Wonder Man says as they leave. The General walks in.

"Hello students. I'm here to introduce you guys to the heroes of Porkbelly. But first...Mr. White" he says as someone walks in. Mr. White wears a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, along with a black tie. He also wears black sunglasses matching the stereotypical government agent. He is African American and has short black hair and a defined jaw.

"And Mr. Black" General adds as Mr. Black walks in. Mr. Black wears a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, along with a black tie. He also wears black sunglasses matching the stereotypical government agent. He is of the Caucasian race and has white hair and a defined jaw. Then a boy and a dog walk in. The boy has blonde hair with the tips of his spiky bright red hair and has blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol in the middle, with a federal blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and black shoes with a light gray trim. He wears a watch on his right wrist. The dog walks next to Johnny on two legs as he drinks a latte.

"This here is Johnny Test and his dog Dukey." Mr. White says. "These two are actually Johnny X and Super Pooch." Mr. Black says. Johnny then transforms into Johnny X. He a blue suit and cape, Red variation of his hazard symbol, orange fin on the mask as well as orange gloves and boots. Dukey transforms into Super Pooch. He wears a blue suit. He has a green mask along with green gloves on his paws and a green belt. He also has a blue fin on his mask.

"Alright Johnny we'll see you later" General says as he and the agents leave.

"Alright here's the plan. X and Pooch on the roof, my group in front the school, Ice Girl's group in the back, and Sonic Youth's group will be inside the library. Everybody move out" Cleft says. They all go to their area.

 _On a roof near the school_

Dexstar and his group stand on the roof looking at the school. Dexstar puts on his backpack.

"You guys ready?" Dexstar asks. Mothman nods holding his Zapper. Night Maid nods. Cupcake Kid holds his slingshot in hand and nods.

"When are they coming?" Cupcake Kid asks. "Here are my friends Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher" Dexstar says as the walk up to him. Phineas has short, spiky deep red hair, a triangle shaped head with a large pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has three freckles near his temple. Phineas wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no noticeable socks. Ferb wears a similar collared cream-colored shirt with a button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt, white socks and black tennis shoes. His hair is thick, scruffy and leaf-green. His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other.

"Do you have the suit?" Dexstar asks. Ferb nods and the suit lands next to them then both get in the suit. The Beak is large metallic exoskeleton that resembles a bird.  
"Who else are we waiting for?" Beak asks. "Three more people" Dexstar says.

"I see my friend" Night Maid says. The boy walks up to them. He has brown hair, tan skin and wears a red t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants.

"This is Mac everyone" Night Maid says. "Give me a minute to get into costume." Mac says. He comes back wearing a green camo outfit. He also wears a red headband and mask. The see a boy walk toward Cupcake kid. They also see another boy with him but they can tell he's a snake.

"Hey Sanjay" Cupcake Kid say. "Hey Bart" the two say. Sanjay is a mulatto-colored twelve-year old male. He has a fairly abundant amount of black hair and black eyebrows. He has black pupils as well. Sanjay has a white shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. His arms are quite skinny along with his legs. Craig is wearing nothing more than a baseball cap and T-shirt. The two put on their costume and become SanCraig. Sanjay wears a pink shirt as Craig's body replaces his arms. Sanjay also wears a red helmet and black goggles.

"Now we are ready" Dexstar says. "Here is the plan...Dexter, Harvey and Bart will be in one group" Mothman says. "Beak, SanCraig and Comeback in the other. Dib sneaks in" Dexstar adds. They all nod. Dexter and his group go to the front of the building. They see Cleft, Wonder Gal, Matter Muncher Lad, and Prof. A.J.

"This is your last chance to surrender" Cleft says. But Night Maid and Cupcake Kid ready their weapons. Dexstar pushes a button on his bag and he gets in The Dexo-Transformer. He aims his canon at the group. The kids then begin to fight.

 _With Ice Girl's group_

Ice Girl and her team secure the back but then see the Beak, Comeback Kid and SanCraig.

"These guys must be a part of Dexstar's group." Deep Toot says. She throws a fire ball at the Beak but he slaps it away.

"You guys fight them. I'm going to the roof." The Beak says. Rocket Boosters come out of his butt and he flies to the top. Comeback Kid and SanCraig fight Ice Girl's group as Beak fights Johnny X and Super Pooch. Mothman goes to the side of the building and crawls through the vents. He reaches the library and turns invisible. He hides by a computer and puts his flash drive in a teacher's computer. He spots Sonic Youth and Hawk Gal flying around and sees Clobber Girl and Paste Kid walking around. He plants a detention slip on the security cameras. He grabs the flash drive and leaves as the cameras blow up. Everyone hears the explosion and Dexstar and his team retreat.

"What just happened" Johnny X asked. "I think they got what they needed." Prof. A.J says.

"So...we failed" MML says looking down. Wonder Man then flies down to the group. "I can't believe you let those non supes get what they needed. You even outnumbered them. You better bring those kids in to me." Wonder Man says before he flies off.

"What now" Wonder Gal asks. "I can get us much more back up" Cleft says.

"Like you have any friends..."Hawk Gal says. "My ex-girlfriend and her team, and my other 2 friends" Cleft says. Hawk Gal and Mange laughs. "You...a girlfriend. That's funny. Show us" Mange says between laughs.

"Ok...everyone lets go to retroville." Cleft says.

 _Later in RetroVille_

Two villains are fighting five kids downtown. The first one is a girl. Beautiful Gorgeous. She has a mole on her face right above her lip. She usually wears a black catsuit that accentuates her figure, as well as black high-heeled leather boots for the extra flavor. The next villain was the Junkman. The Junkman is an obese extraterrestrial life form with four skinny arms, and olive green colored abnormal skin. Despite his grotesque appearance, his teeth are square and perfectly white. He has not much facial hair, only having three hairs on his chin. His eyelids appear to be swollen, and overlap his eyes. His hair is quite in sorry shape, given that all he's got is braided dark brown hair on the sides, with none covering the top, giving him a bald spot. He wears a dirty beige shirt with an embroidered letter "J" on it. . His top arms have 2 plain black wristbands on each, however, his bottom right arm has a spiked black bracelet, whereas his bottom left arm has a wristwatch. He has plain white shorts, and has two skinny legs, the left being made of metal. His legs have feet with two toes on each of them, with black pointy toenails. His prosthetic left foot has a metal boot, with the toes sticking out. His other foot is bare, with a spiked shin guard right above it. Cleft and his team see the five kids defeat the two and send them to jail. The leader walks up to Cleft.

"Long time no see" the boy says as he shakes Cleft's hand. His skin is orange, his hair green, and he "smells fruity,". He wears a green mask, costume and boots along with a black belt. He has the letter 'N' on his chest like the rest of his team. He was Brain Boy

"Hi small headed Jimmy" the next boy says. He wears a red suit and has a lightning bolt on each side of his mask. He also has gold boots and gloves. He was Vibrating Lad. The next boy wears pink glasses and a purple shirt with purple gloves. He was Burp Boy. Then the two girls walk to Cleft. The first wears a blue costume with light blue gloves and mask. She is Invisible Sister. The next girl gives cleft a bone crushing hug. She wears a grey shirt and a red skirt with white dots on it. She also wears blue bracelets and has a red star on her left cheek. Cleft starts to turn blue and she stops. She is Special Girl.

"We need to get team P, I'll explain everything after" Cleft says. The leader nods and they leave.

 _In Amity Park_

Three heroes have just sucked a ghost into a thermos. The first has snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves. He wears his logo, a white "D" with a black "P" inside it, on his chest. The next has blue eyes and a red cap along with green skin. His name was Phantom. He is large, muscular green creature with red glowing eyes, pointed ears and teeth, and claw-like fingers. He wears green pants and a brown shirt with his logo, a white "T" on his chest. This was The Ghoul. The last wears the Fenton Ghost Peeler. Their face is also hidden and she has a wrist blaster on. She was known as the Banshee. Suddenly Phantom is shot in the back by Red Huntress. Phantom and his group turn around and sees Red and her team. Blue Hunter. He wears a suit similar to Red but his is blue. He also has on black gloves and a jetpack. He holds an anti-creep stick. It used to be a normal bat but now it has ectoplasm on it to do more damage to a ghost. The next was the Pink Huntress. She wore a pink suit similar Red. She had a hover-board of her own and it was pink. She also has an ecto gun in her hand. The three fly to Phantom's group but is stopped by is stopped by Brain Boy and Cleft.

"Get out of the way" Red yells. "We can't do that. We need Phantom right now." Brain Boy says.

"But Phantom is a villain" Red says. "If you want him you'll have to send a compliant to the Crimson Chin. Red gasps and sighs as she and her team leaves. "Hey guys" Ghoul says. "We need to go to the lab" Brain Boy says. They nod and goes to Brain Boy's lab.

 _In Brain Boy's lab_

"Alright guys here's what's up. There is a group of non supes that stole info from us." Cleft says. "So you needed all of us?" Phantom asks.

"Yea...we already outnumbered them but they are too good." Prof. A.J says. "You should reveal yourselves to my team. You already know I'm Timmy Turner" Cleft says. They nod. Phantom transforms into his human self.

"My name is Danny Fenton" Danny says. Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar and red cuffs, with a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. The Ghoul transforms into his human form.

"My name is Tucker Foley". Tucker says. Tucker has brown skin, black hair, and wears glasses. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret. The Banshee gets out of her suit.

"I'm Jazz Fenton. Danny's older sister" Jazz says. She is a young teenage girl with aqua blue eyes and long auburn hair, like her mother's, which reaches down to her hips. She wears an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats. The N-Men change.

"My name is Jimmy Neutron" Jimmy says. Jimmy has a large forehead (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick hairstyle. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers.

"I'm Sheen Estevez" Sheen says. Sheen has tan skin and dark brown hair that is usually spiked. He wears a turquoise ringer Ultra Lord T-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of turquoise and white hi-top sneakers.

"I'm Carl Wheezer" Carl says. Carl has peach skin and many freckles. He has small black eyes and red hair. He often wears an orange-and-red striped shirt, a pair of green pants), a pair of brown loafers, and glasses.

"I'm Libby Folfax" Libby says. Libby has brown eyes with pink eye shadow and black hair. She wears a striped pink fading shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a pink choker collar.

"My name is Cindy Vortex" Cindy says. She has a single ponytail in her hair. She wears a green-striped halter shirt, with khaki pants, polka-dotted panties, and a pair of pink and white tennis shoes.

"We have to stop Dexstar, Mothman, Night Maid, and Cupcake Kid" Cleft says. "They apparently have more people with them. I looked them up. The guy in the bird suit is the Beak. The kid was SanCraig and the one in camo is the Comeback Kid. "Prof. A.J says. They nods.

"So what do we do" Libby asks as everything changes into their costume. "We split up and search for anything about them" Cleft says. "There are 22 of us so we split up into groups of two groups of 11" Brain Boy says. "I'll take my team and Brain Boy will take his team, team phantom, paste kid, Johnny x, and Super pooch." Cleft says. The all nod and heads out.

 _In Genius Grove Dexter's Lab_

Dexter plugs the flash drive into the computer. "It should take a while to get past the security. Until then I called some back up with Dib" Dexter says. Three boys walk in. The first boy is a thin boy with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He wears an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. "Hello my name is Lincoln Loud" he says.

The next boy is a dark-skinned African-American boy who wears circular glasses with thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses. He has freckles and black hair styled into an afro. He is wearing black pants, and a yellow-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar. He wears black tennis shoes with three white stripes, and white laces on each. "My name is Clyde McBride" Clyde says. The last boy walks in.

"You can call me Dipper...Dipper Pines." Dipper says. Dipper wears a blue and white hat with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown, with noticeable bags underneath. He wears a navy blue hooded vest, (which has inner pockets on both sides) a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, and black sneakers.

"You guys can get into costume and tell us your hero names" Dexter says. They all nod. Dipper wears a black cloak. On the hood of the cloak is a white pine tree. He wears grey pants along white black and gold shoes. "What can you do" Cupcake Kid asks.

"I have my grappling hook, magnet gun, battle cuffs, flashlight, swiss army knife, and my journal. With my journal I can use magic such as shoot fire balls, ice, thunder, create shields, and wind. Also my hero name is Tyrone" Tyrone says.

Lincoln wears a costume similar to Ace Savvy. He also wears a red mask. "I'm Ace Savvy. I have throwing cards and a grappling hook." Ace says.

"And I'm One eyed Jack. I'm trained in hand to hand and I also have several throwing cards." Jack says. He wears a costume similar to One eyed jack and wears a mask and an eyepatch over his eye.

"So what do we do now" Cupcake Kid asks.

"We defeat Mandark and his team and get our love ones back" Dexstar says. Dexstar looks at the info and looks up Susan Astronomonov. "Mandark is in Manhattan right now. I hear that's wear a group of mutants live such as the Ninja Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals." Dexstar says.

"So...to Manhattan" Beak says. Dexstar nods and they leave.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mutants**

Dexstar and his group arrive in Manhattan. They hear gunshots nearby and decide to go to it. They then see blue robot with brains in their chest. They were known as Krangdroids. Fighting the robots were a giant turtle with a mace, then a giant alligator, next a monkey with cuffs on his wrists and ankles along with a helmet, and a gecko with a black shirt, shorts and a black cap which he has backwards, he also has a skateboard. After the mutants defeat the Krangdroids the monkey spots Dexstar.

"Prof. McPherson?" the monkey says as he approaches Dexstar. "Hello Dr. Rockwell" Dexstar says.

"Who is that Doc?" Slash asks. "An old friend from before I was mutated. If he came without calling it must be serious." Rockwell says. Dexstar nods.

"We also need you turtle friends" Dexstar says. Rockwell nods and they all head to the sewers.

"This place smell's" Cupcake Kid. "Shut it kid" Slash says.

"Sorry for coming on such short notice Rockwell, but we had no choice.' Dexstar says. "It's fine old friend, we will help. And I know our allies will as well." Rockwell says as the group reaches the turtle's lair. The group of young heroes then see four giant is an emerald green colored mutant turtle with sapphire blue eyes. He wears a blue mask. Raph is a kelly green mutant, ninja turtle, with goo green eye color and is the are several scratches and chips on his shell; a lightning bolt shaped crack/missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron and his red mask is very worn with long, tattered tails - all of which indicating his reckless side. Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Donnie has a gap in between his teeth,he wears a purple mask. Mikey is the youngest of all the turtles, making him the least mature.

"Who are these guys Rockwell?" Leo asks. "They need our help for something" Rockwell says.

"I am building a team so we can rescue our family and defeat Wonder Man" Dexstar says. Three more people than walk into the room. One boy and two girls.

"I'm in. he hates heroes without powers" the boy says. "I'm Casey" he adds. Casey is a teenaged boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown wears a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves. He is missing three of his upper front teeth from playing hockey. Raph, Donnie and Mikey also agree with Casey.

"I'll help to, Wonder Man doesn't like mutants." April is a teenage girl and a red head. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Raph's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wristbands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them, she has blue and white socks, and black boots.

"Count me in to" Karai says. Karai is Donatello's height (approximately) and is quite slender. She has short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit.

"Well I guess it's settled, we will help." Leo says. "Guys we need to go, there are about 22 people entering the lair." Donnie says. They all nod and leaves just as Cleft and his group arrives.

"They were just here" Prof. A.J says.

"We have stop them, but first we have to get the guards for Wonder Man. He said he wants, Ernest Abercrombie and his men, and the kids next door." Cleft says.

"Can we take a brake" Hawk Gal asks exhausted. "No we have to go, you guys continue to search for them, Wonder Gal and I will go get the others ready" Cleft says. They all nod and leave.

"Let's get this over with." Wonder Gal says annoyed. "What is your problem? What do you have against people like me" Cleft asks.

"I honestly have no problem, it's my dad. You're just an unpopular geek" Wonder Gal says. Cleft sighs and walks off. Wonder Gal follows him.

 _In Woodcrest_

The group stands on a rooftop waiting for Cupcake Kid's friends to arrive. After a while Huey and Riley Freeman walk up to the group.

"The heck are those?!" Riley says pointing to the mutants. Huey slaps him in the back of the head.

"We are ready. I've done some research. Cleft and Wonder Gal are on their way to the Sector V treehouse of the Kids Next Door." Huey says.

"I want you two to go get someone locked inside for me. His name is Macho Man" Dexstar says. The two nod and walk off.

 _Sector V Treehouse_

Cleft and Wonder Gal talk with the leader of Sector V. Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald.

The next boy is Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan a.k.a. Numbuh 2 is the 2x4 technology specialist of Sector V. He is an overweight American boy who wears a sky blue shirt, brown pants, black and white sneakers, an old aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles and the number 2 on it, and has auburn hair under his hat, which is rarely removed.

The next member is Kuki Sanban a.k.a. Numbuh is a girl of Japanese descent. Her usual outfit is an over-sized green sweater, black tights, green socks, and black and white sneakers. She has long straight black hair with bangs.

The next member is Wallabee "Wally" Beetles a.k.a. Numbuh is easily recognizable by his blond hair in a bowl cut. He wears an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

And the last member is Abigail "Abby" (Gilligan) Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh is a slender African-American girl who wears a white-striped dark blue shirt dress, a red gatsby cap that was given to her by her sister Cree, and golden hoop earrings. She has long black hair which she keeps in a braid and she wears white mary-janes.

"We will be happy to help you and Wonder Man" numbuh 1 says.

Unknown to them Huey and Riley are right outside.

"Got your BB guns?" Huey asks as he grabs his swords. Riley nods and loads his guns. Riley then kicks down the door and begins to fire at the KND, Cleft and Wonder Gal. The KND operatives and Cleft duck for cover as Wonder Gal blocks the shots with her bracelets. The KND each grab their weapon. Numbuh 1 grabs his S.P.I.C.E.R, Numbuh 2 grabs his M.U.S.K.E.T, Numbuh 3 gets her T.H.U.M.P.E.R, Numbuh 4 grabs his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A, and Numbuh 5 grabs his S.L.U.G.G.U.H. Cleft takes out his staff and looks at the two. Huey and Riley then split up. Cleft and Numbuh 4 go after Riley while the rest go after Huey.

Riley goes to the cell room and sees someone sitting in the cell. The boy is wearing a yellow costume with a yellow hood. He has red goggles, gloves, underwear on the outside, cape and boots. He has a red Fist on his chest that blasts off.

"Are you here to help me?" Macho Man asks. Riley opens the cell.

"Yea...let's go help Huey, he can't handle them all by himself." Riley says as the two run to help Huey.

Huey is fighting off everyone himself and gets hit in the back by Cleft. Wonder Gal then grabs him and throws him into a wall. Riley quickly shoots at everyone forces them to take cover allowing Macho Man to take Huey out. The three then escape and Cleft loos outside but sees they are long gone.

"Come on, let's go back to the school" Cleft says and they all agree.

 _At School_

Wonder Man walks around the room. "If the non supes get these codes they could end the world with them. We have to defeat them and make sure they don't get them." Wonder Man says.

"We have prepared everything necessary to win this fight." Catman adds.

"Get your gear ready" Chin says. Everyone nods and leaves.

 _In Dexter's Lab_

Dexter and the gang see Riley Huey and Macho Man walk in.

"Let him change and reveal himself to us" Dexter says. Macho Man nods and changes. HE comes back later and is wearing a red vest like shirt with an orange shirt under it. He has blue pants and white sneakers. He also as big glasses.

"Hello their comrades. My name is Steven Anita Smith" Steve says. They all introduce their selves to him and they sit in Dexter's office.

"It is now time for us to take on the supes. I have built enough gear to support and upgrade everyone's gear. Gear up and get ready." Dexter says. They all nod and change.

Dexstar now carries his disk suit inside of his bag. Mothman now has all of his gear. Night Maid now has stronger weapons. Cupcake kid gets extra slingshots, ammo, and cherry bombs. The Beak has got a stronger suit and if the suit breaks the two wear backpacks with a smaller Beak suit. The Comeback Kid gets an extra slingshot and a few grenades along with face paint. SanCraig gets a stronger helmet. Ace Savvy gets more throwing cards. One Eyed Jack gets a robotic eye under his patch. Leo and the turtles wear their vision quest gear. April has her sword and fan. Karai has her blade. Casey has his metal face. The Mutanimals get their stuff. Huey gets a samurai sword, a bb gun (Pistol), Riley has many bb guns from pistols to shotguns to sub machine guns to a frying pan. Macho Man gets a stronger suit and everyone gets in Dexstar's giant robot. This means war.

 **Wizkid222: This series will not continue until November but next week a new series starts.**

 **Hint: They have been on my other series Debate time twice. Goodbye till then**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Team Wonder Man**

Wonder Man walks into his office with the Chin, PowerProf, Catman and Pie Man. The KND, General, Agent Black and White then walk in a few minutes later.

"I called you here because those kids will need our help to defeat the non supes. Once they tire them we will strike." Wonder Man says. "I also got a few more people to help. Welcome Avery Bullock and his group." He adds.

Bullock is wearing a black suit and red tie and his hair is white. "Hello everyone, I would like to show my top agent Stan Smith." He says as Stan walks out. Stan Smith is wearing a blue suit and pants with a black tie. He also has a very large chin. "I'm glad we are able to help" Stan says. Lois then walks in with her black get up and a minigun attached to her back.

"Lois here is our newest agent." Avery says. Other agents walk in such as Dick and Jackson(CIA Agents from American Dad).

"General Ernest will have his army ready as well. Those mutants won't be on their side for much longer. We can easily convince them" Power Man says.

"Are you sure about this?" The Chin says. Power Man nods and sends everybody off.

 _With Dexter's group_

Dexter gets his backpack and he meets up with everybody else but notices the April, Karai,turtles, Clyde, and mutanimals is gone. Lincoln walks up to him.

"I couldn't let Clyde do this the others were needed elsewhere…it's just us man" Lincoln says.

"It…doesn't matter. Just be ready for when we go." Dexter says in a soft voice. Lincoln nods and the group gets ready.

 _With Cleft's Group_

Cleft stands in front of the class and he begins to speak. "Dexstar and his team are planning their attack. This time they won't be retreating. We have to put a stop to them before they cause some serious damage. We will wait by the front of the school. Every other entrance is blocked off. Lets go team" Cleft says/ They all head to the front of the school and they wait outside.

"This is it guys, no turning back" Cleft says. Dexstar and his group then appear a few feet away. Dexstar then slowly walks towards Cleft. The two faces each other and Cleft speaks.

"This is your last chance" Cleft says. Dexstar simply shakes his head no and he jumps back. Dexstar quickly presses a button on his side and a jetpack forms from his bag. He then flies into the air and goes to the roof of the building. Wonder Girl grabs Cleft's arm and she flies him up to the roof. Phantom quickly flies to Tyrone and he rams him into a wall.

Tyrone takes out his spear and he slashes at Phantom. Phantom easily dodges and punches Tyrone back. Phantom then flies him into the air and throws him down knocking him out with a ghost ray to the chest.

Cupcake Kid faces Clobber Girl. "You're done Lis..." Cupcake Kid taunts. Clobber Girl throws a punch at him but he dodges and punches her in the gut. She then grabs him by the neck and strangles him. Cupcake kid struggles but Clobber girl punches him back knocking him out. Brain Boy takes out his beam sword and Huey grips his katana. The two sword fight for a while until Huey trips him. Brain Boy quickly blasts him with the freeze ray on his wrist watch freeze his legs. He then blasts him back with his laser knocking Huey out.

Riley is shooting at Vibrating lad with his BB guns but Vibrating Lad dodges all the shots. Riley is then sent away by a massive burp from Burp Boy. He tries to get up but Vibrating Lad kicks him in the jaw knocking him out.

Ace Savvy is throwing cards at Paste kid but they have no effect. Ace runs up to punch him but his arm gets stuck in the paste. Paste Kid then enlarges his hand and punches Ace back knocking out the young detective.

Super Pooch throws a few punches at Casey but he easily dodges and hits him in the jaw with a bat. Johnny X then power poots on Casey burning his weapons. Casey tries to shock Johnny but Super pooch kicks him in the back. Johnny then sends him back with the hurricane hands knocking him out.

Macho Man and Invisible Sista trade blows until she trips him. She goes for a punch but he quickly recovers and begins to choke her. She was about to pass out until Special Girl instantly knocks him out with a single punch.

The Ghoul swipes at the Night Maid but he dodges and hits him back with his staff. Banshee then shoots Night Maid in the back with her laser. Night Maid recovers and swings his staff at her but it is grabbed by the Ghoul. He then punches him and banshee kicks him knocking him out.

The Night Maid attacks Hawk Gal with his staff but she blocks all of his attempts. She then grabs his cape and throws him into Deep Toot who sends a fireball at him knocking him out.

Comeback Kid trades blows with Sonic Youth, but Sonic quickly flies up and releases a scream. Mange then grabs him and carries the kid off.

Sancraig goes to help Comeback Kid but he is stopped by Ice Girl and Harmony. SanCraig quickly grabs the two but Ice Girl freezes his arms and Harmony kicks him back. Ice Girl then freezes the boy.

Mothman pulls out his laser gun and shoots at Prof. A.J. But the prof quickly raises a forcefield. Prof. A.J then fires his missiles at Mothman. Mothman easily dodges them all and tackles Prof A.J out of his Chair. He then pins him down and punches the boy in his face. MML quickly tackles Mothman and the two heroes gang up on him.

Dexstar quickly gets in his dodgeball mech. He then grabs Wonder Gal. He slams her into the ground and Cleft growls. Cleft throws his exploding disks at the suit an Dexstar jumps out and he puts on his brass knuckles. The two trade blows but Dexstar over powers the boy and he sighs.

"I didn't want to have to do this" Dexstar says as he is about to knock out the buck toothed hero. Wonder Gal then tackles the genius and pins him down. She goes to punch him but Dexstar kicks her off easily. He then throws a flash bang at her and she gets blinded. Dexstar then pulls out a label gun and it starts to blink. He shoots it at her. Cleft pushes her out of the way and the label and he gets sent off the roof. Dexstar quickly runs off to help his team as Cleft is falling. The label then explodes the minutes he crashes into the ground creating a crater.

Dexstar goes off to help his team but he is sent crashing inti a wall by a powerful force. Wonder Man is holding the boy by his collar.

"You've caused enough trouble." Wonder Man says. Dexstar smirks. His jetpack appears and he flies away from him. He quickly flies off but the Chin grabs him. He then rips off the jetpack and puts cuffs on the boy.

 _Meanwhile with Wonder Gal_

"Cleft!" Wonder Gal yells as she goes to him. Cleft is lying down bleeding and he was unconscious. She held the boy and sighed. "You buck toothed fool…" Wonder Gal says. She quickly kisses his forehead and after she does, so she makes sure no one is watching. Cleft then wakes up and she puts him down. The Chin tells the kids that all the of the non supes were put into the new high-tech prison in the school basement. The kids cheered, and Cleft is sent into infirmary. After he is fixed up he and his team celebrate but Danny and he team left.

 _A week later_

Timmy is sitting in his dorm alone and someone knocks. He opens the door and Trixie is there.

 **Timmy's POV**

I raised an eyebrow as I see Trixie outside my dorm of all people. She must be here on business terms.

"What are you doing here Trixie" I asked confused.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"Well I actually wanted to ask you something" Trixie asks. She seemed to be nervous, but Timmy was to dumb to realize.

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

"Look I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow" Trixie asks as she plays with her hair.

"Um…sure." Timmy says as he smiles.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Threat**

 **Timmy's POV**

I woke up and I put on my clothes. I yawned and headed for the door but Chester and A.J stopped me.

"Where do you think your going" Chester says.

"The Crash Nebula marathon is today" A.J says assuming I forgot.

"Guy's, I have to go do something. If something happens just call alright" I say grabbing my bag walking out the door.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Trixie and Timmy meet outside the school and they start to walk.

"So… where are we going" Timmy asks. Trixie then stops once the get a few feet from the school.

"I'm sorry Timmy…" she says, and Timmy raises a brow.

"Huh?" Timmy says confused. She suddenly hugs him and Timmy blushes. He then hugs back and then Trixie stops.

"Tell anybody and your dead" Trixie says to the him. Timmy nods and suddenly, they hear a loud sound coming from the mall. The two quickly transform and Cleft calls backup as they rush to the scene.

 **A few minutes later**

The two quickly arrive at the scene of the crime and they see a very familiar villain there holding the mayor hostage. Cleft recognized the villain well having fought him in his first few weeks in training under the Chin. It was the Bronze Kneecap. He wears a suit that was smelted from bronze trophies that he had previously won.

"Cleft, I've been waiting for you. Your screams of agony will bring the chin to me." The Bronze Kneecap says smiling.

Cleft grabs his staff and rushes at the bronze themed villain. He swings his staff, but the Bronze Kneecap easily blocks his attacks and sends him back from a bronze boxing glove coming from his knee.

Wonder Gal rushes from behind and tackles the villain. She pins him down but the Kneecap smiles. He fires her off with a golden ram from his knee and sends her back. Cleft goes to help but the Kneecap grabs the boy wonder. He starts unleashing a barrage of punches on him and throws him to the ground.

The Chin, Wonder Man, Catman and Power Prof. arrive on the scene and the Kneecap smiles.

"The Bronze Kneecap. Surrender villain or taste the wrath, of Justice!" the Chin says. Suddenly more of the Chin's enemies appear.

One of them is a guy in a brassish orange suit with brass knuckles on his hands. He also has boots and a giant K on his chest. "Brass Knuckles" the Chin says.

The next seems to be an entirely metal creature, with a silver metal body, presumably made of iron. He has a large "I" on his chest, and a whistle on his shoulder. He also as large metal shoulder pads and metal bands on his elbows and knees. "The Iron Lung" Catman says.

"The Titanium Toenail" Power Prof says. The Titanium Toenail wears a titanium-colored suit that resembles a toe. A large "T" resides on top of the toenail of this suit.

"Spatula Women" Wonder Man says. She wields a giant spatula that she uses as a weapon. She wears a white kitchen apron with pink frills, blue clothes underneath, black boots, a black mask over her eyes, and has a red cape.

"The Golden Gut" Wonder Gal says. The Golden Gut is an evil sumo wrestler made of solid gold.

"Country Boy" The Chin says as he glares at his enemies. He wears a helmet shaped like a barn, purple colored farmer's overalls, carries a pitchfork in one hand and an explosive pig in his other.

"We can take them easily guys. Come o- "Wonder Man says before they are all blasted by a nega ray by the Nega Chin. The Nega-Chin looks almost exactly like the Crimson Chin, except with a dark gray suit and an anti-Chin symbol on his chin (the background's blue-violet and the c itself is blue and crossed out). His teeth are jagged and sharp. The spike on his head has points and he has red eyes in contrast to the Crimson Chin's yellow eyes.

All the villains smile but Wonder Gal grabs Cleft and quickly escapes.

"Come on Cleft. First we get the others then we can help out" Wonder Gal says. Cleft nods and the two young heroes go off to gather their friends.

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wonder Gal and Cleft make it back at the school and they alert all their friends.

"The Nega Chin? Are you sure the Chin and others can't stop them" Prof. A.J asks.

"No, we have to go help them. It's our duty as a hero to help others" Cleft replies.

They nod and they all go back to the city. Once they reach their they see Power Prof. lying on the ground. "Professor!" the ppg yell. They rush to his side and hug him. They then notice the other heroes are all down except for Wonder Man and the Chin. The see Wonder Man fighting the Bronze Kneecap and the other villains all by himself and its clear he is losing. The kids quickly rush to his side to help him. Cleft and Wonder Gal go to the Chin's side and they face the Nega Chin.

Clobber Girl and Paste Kid approach Golden Gut and Country Boy. Clobber Girl wrestles with the Golden Gut be he shoots his gut and it sends her back. She recovers only for him to drop on top of her. Paste Kid shoots paste at him and goes to help her, but Country Boy throws an exploding pig at him and it sends him back. He looks up only to see the two villains glaring at him.

The supervillains easily overpower the kids. Only Cleft and Wonder Gal stand. The two go to fight the Bronze Kneecap as Wonder Man was just knocked out. Cleft swings his staff at him but the Kneecap easily grabs it. He punches Cleft back and laughs.

"You think you can defeat me child" Kneecap says as he picks the boy up. Wonder Gal goes to help him but gets grabbed by Dr, Crocktopus. He then sends volts of electricity through her body. She quickly breaks free and kicks him in the chest. She then tackles the Bronze Kneecap and helps Cleft up. They then notice that all of the villains are surrounding them.

"You won't be beating me this time Cleft." Nega Chin says.

"The Chin will stop you" Cleft says gripping his staff. Nega Chin smirks and tosses the Chin to the ground. Cleft growls and goes to attack Nega Chin until he is knocked back by the Bull-E. The Nega Chin grabs Wonder Gal and proceeds to choke her.

"Surrender or a break her like a toothpick…of evil!" he anti hero says. Cleft falls to his knees and drops his staff. The Chin quickly kicks Nega Chin back.

The Nega Chin smiles and grabs the Chin by the throat and starts to crush his neck. Cleft picks his staff up and trips the Bull-E and then punches the Nega Chin in the face. Nega Chin laughs and grabs the boy. He punches the boy in his chest causing Cleft to gasp for air. He then throws the buck toothed hero on the ground. He goes to the Chin and smiles evilly. His hands starts to glow green and he fires a green flame at the Chin burning him. Nega Chin smirks and continues to unleash his flaming attack as until he grabs his enemy by the throat. He lifts him up above the ground and his arm is surrounded by a green flame.

The Cleft refuses to stay down and gets up but is grabbed by Dr. Crocktopus. Each tentacle is holding a limb and he forces Clef to watch. The Nega Chin then impales the Chin with his arm through his chest. Cleft's eyes widen, and he screams as a black energy comes out of the boy. Crocktopus smiles and he zaps boy wonder. The black energy leaves his body and Cleft passes out and everything goes dark.

 **Timmy's POV**

I wake up and I notice we are inside of the school infirmary. I turn to my side and I notice Trixie at my side. She notices I am awake and gives me a bone crushing hug. I start to turn blue but thankfully she realizes and stops. "Did you get the number of the bus that hit me" I joke, and she softly smiles.

"We are glad your ok, everyone else is healing up…nothing serious except Sanjay's throat was injured so he can't use his screech for about a week" Trixie explained. "That's…wait what abou…" before I finish she cuts me off. "He's gone Timmy…I'm sorry" She says, and I stay silent. After a while I speak "How long?" I ask softly. "Um…three days ago. You were in a deep sleep for a week" she says, and my eyes widen. A whole week, that explains why my injuries are starting to heal. I try to get out of bed, but she stops me. "It's nine pm…sleep Timmy. Please." She says as I sigh. "Fine…" I say as I lay down. She leaves the room, so I can collect my thoughts.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Timmy thought to himself about the Chin. It couldn't be true. He curls up into a ball a softly sobs. 'The Nega Chin will pay' he says to himself. The next day Timmy awakes to see Trixie, A.J, Chester, Tootie, The PPG, Cindy, the Elmers, Sanjay, Lisa and Veronica.

"You alright dude?" Chester asked his buck toothed friend. "I'm fine but we have to figure out where Nega Chin went" he says ready to jump into action.

"Timmy, after the fight the Nega Chin seemed to not have liked you getting zapped by Crockpot. He took him into a portal and nobody has any sign of the two." A.J explains. Timmy sighs "Fine I guess this gives us time to interrogate Dexter and his group again. The nod and the walk to the holding cells.

"Alright we are each going to interrogate someone. Trixie and I will get Dexter, Buttercup will get Harvey, Lisa gets Bart, Tootie will get the Flynn and Fletcher, A.J and Veronica will get Dib, Bubbles gets Mac, Blossom gets Sanjay and his snake, Sanjay you get Dipper, Elmers you get Huey and Riley, and Cindy will get Steve. I want answers guys so go get them, anything you can dig up." Timmy says. They nod and go to where they were instructed.

 _With Cindy and Steve_

Steve sat on his bed reading a comic they allowed him to have. He then turns and seen Cindy walk into the room.

"Alright bub why join these band of fools to get yourself into trouble" Cindy asks getting straight to the point. Steve stays quiet not saying a word to the girl. "We can do this the easy way…or my way" she says cracking her knuckles approaching the boy. Steve quickly speaks "Look, I don't see the problem." he replies.

"Dexter is responsible for letting a monster loose, almost letting an asteroid hit earth and is on the bad side of Major Glory, and that's just Dexter" she explains. He rubs the back of his neck. "Says you shot Santa on your record…" she says and Steve growls. "It totally wasn't my fault, plus he's evil." He says remembering his fight with Santa. "Attacking cats that were trapped in trees, beating a cat with a guitar?" she asks. Steve stayed quiet and said nothing else for a while. Cindy sighed and left his cell.

 _With Bubbles and Mac_

Bubbles enters the boy's room and Mac stares at her. "Here to interrogate" Mac asks. She nods and begins. "Why would someone like you join Dexter, you have a perfect record in school, your lowest grade is a B+ and you join Dexter?" she asks eyeing the boy. "First off me and Dex go back, he needed my help, so I had to help him. It's what friends do" Mac says calmly. Bubbles stares into the boy's eyes and he stares back with a straight face. She tries to be serious but gets lost in the boys' eyes. Mac raises a brow and speaks. "Um, you ok?" Mac asks confused. She shakes her head and nods and she leaves and locks his cell. What just happened she thought. She never felt this way before.

 _With the Simpsons_

Lisa walks into Bart's room and he groans. "Why are you here Slobber Girl…to make me talk, because you know I won't" Bart says. Lisa sighs and walks towards him. He moves away causing her to stop.

"What is wrong with you Bart…you could have been something meaningful" she says not realizing how she said it. He then walks up to her until he is inches away from her. She notices that he is glaring at her finally realizing what she said. "Bart I di…" she said until Bart cut her off.

"We all know you don't care, Maggie doesn't, Homer doesn't care, and mom gave up…. only Grandpa understands me" Bart says angrily and Lisa gulps.

"Bart…. Grandpa died 3 months ago" She says softly, and Bart falls to his knees. Bart mumbles something and Lisa looks at him confused.

 **Bart's POV**

"Get out!" I scream as Lisa left to me myself. I know Dexter said not to leave yet but I'm really at my breaking point. I really hope whatever he's planning he does so quick, so I can get out of this cage.

 _With Dexter, Timmy and Trixie_

Timmy walks in and cuts straight to the point. "Tell me what you're up to Dexter. Your going to talk and I'm not leaving without answers" he says as Trixie stands quietly behind him. Dexter look at the buck toothed boy carefully.

"Let me guess the Chin was killed by the Nega Chin and you assume we had something to deal with that. Honestly his death was your fault, if me and my team weren't in here we would have defeated him before such a tragedy." Dexter says calmly. Timmy glares at him and pins him to the wall. Dexter rolls his eyes and pokes the boy in his arm hard causing Timmy to drop him.

"I'll talk…I'm Dexter McPherson and I live with my parents and I have one sibling, Wonder Man is a thorn in my side and will be taken down by me after I deal with Susan…" he says before Trixie cuts him off.

"Sister…Your sister was Diva Dynamite?" she said remembering the famous hero. Dexter's smile fades from his face and he glares at the girl. Trixie smiles and continues.

"How could such an amazing hero have a brother like you, I mean your parents must be so proud of her skills and capabilities" she says and Dexter smirks.

"You think she had the skills to do so herself, who do you think designed her suit and helped her…" Dexter would have continued but Timmy cut him off hearing the alarm. Suddenly his phone was ringing, and he picked it up.

"Timmy, we have to go to Townsville, we have to protect the town" Bubbles said over the phone.

"Can't you handle it yourselves?" he asked.

"No, they had to evacuate the city. I think the Beat-Alls are trying to take over starting with Townsville" the blue-eyed girl says.

"Alright tell everyone to get ready and meet us outside the school in five" he says as he hangs up. Timmy was already on his way out putting his costume on despite his injuries.

"Your pushing your luck" Trixie says as she leaves.

Dexter simply smiles, and they walk off. He knows he plan went well and predicted who would integrate who. Which would mean Dib got A.J and Veronica to 'accidently' do something. This would help him later.

 _At Townsville_

The thirteen heroes arrive and spot several villains attacking the town. They first spot Mojo Jojo with tons of weapons strapped to his back. He is a green chimpanzee, with a metal turban, purple tunic, and cape, with white gloves and boots. Next there was Him. HIM has a very androgynous appearance. He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, lime green eyes, a hooked nose, and a long, curled beard. He has three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy pink cheeks, and black lips, very often in a wide smile. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots complete his look. The big creature must have been Fuzzy Lumpkins. Fuzzy is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head, and big, blue overalls. The last member was Princess Morbucks. Princess has dark red hair in curly poofs on two sides of her head, freckles, and is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She is wearing a yellow dress with a jeweled ruby tiara, white tights, a black belt, black boots and black gauntlets. But there were other villains thy have never seen before. One lady had paste-white skin and black hair with red-maroon highlights that writhe in all directions and wears an almost completely dark red outfit: long gloves-mittens and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose which she wears under the fishnets.

Then there was 5 more boys. The Gang are characterized by their green skin, and all the gang members have black hair, except for Big Billy, who has red hair. They appear to be teenagers but vary widely in height and body type. The Gang's leader sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, an orange, cobalt-blue vest-jacket, a pair of black shades, and even fangs. The next one is a slippery, serpentine character who appears somewhat effeminate with a forked tongue, a long, sharply pointed nose, pink slitted eyes, black lips, a skinny body, a Kangol hat turned backward, always pronounced hiss and a snake-like voice. The next is the Gang's most physically grotesque member- untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes. The muscle of the group wears a green shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves, blue cuffed jeans with a belt and black sneakers. The smallest one is a malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye. He wears a red-maroon shirt with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes.

"Those other villains are the Gang Green Gang. Ace, Snake, Grubber, Billy and Arturo. The girl is Sedusa." Blossom explains.

"Alright then…girls you get Him, Trixie gets Princess, Chester and A.J get Fuzzy and Mojo." He says, and they all go off.

"Veronica you get Sedusa" Timmy says, and Veronica gives a fake salute as she flies off. "The rest of you come with me to take on..." he says until the ground starts shaking. They then spot a giant cyclops with a club destroying the town.

"Lisa and Cindy will hold them off. Sanjay take Elmer to the glue factory so he ca grow big. I'll take the Gang Green Gang" Timmy says reading his staff. And with that they go and Timmy rushes to the GGG.

 **Sorry for such a late chapter but more is on the way hopefully faster than before. Don't forget to fav and review. This is Wizkid signing off…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Timmy swings his staff and easily knocks Lil Arturo out. Snake and Grubber throw several punches, but he buck toothed hero avoids their attacks and trips Snake. He smacks him with his staff sending him into Grubber. Ace growls and orders Billy to attack the boy. Billy throws slow but strong punches. Timmy takes note of this and dodges his attack. Timmy slaps Billy with his staff but Billy merely smiles. He swings his staff aiming for his head, but Billy grabs it and punches the boy in the jaw. It sends Timmy into a wall and the boy yelps in pain.

 **Timmy's POV**

"Crud, can't take many of those. I'm still injured but that won't stop me" I say to myself thinking of a plan. I notice Billy running towards me and he throws a punch. I'm not able to move out of the way so I block his attack with my arms. 'Crack'. Big mistake. Billy just dislocated my shoulder. I throw a disk at his head which gets him in the eye. I then trip him, and he falls to the ground with a loud thud. I stop to take a break and catch my back, but I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my back. I turn to see Ace holding a crowbar. He swings more but I deflect his attacks with my staff. He swings at my legs and it makes me fall to the ground. 'I can't fail my team, I won't lose to this delinquent'. I force myself up and we fight.

 _With Trixie_

 **Trixie POV**

This Morbucks girl make me look perfect. Too bad she uses her money for evil. She throws several punches at me, but I easily dodge them. She seems to have no actual combat training maybe karate at best. Pathetic…I still shouldn't underestimate her though. I punch her in the jaw and I kick her so hard she is sent through a building. She gets up and smiles softly.

"Listen here peasant, give up and I might spare your life" she says in an annoying voice. "You won't convince me Morbucks" I says as I punch her in the gut. I follow it up by wrapping her with my lasso. I throw her into a wall and she is knocked out. I spot Cindy and Lisa taking on the cyclops. Good thing Sanjay and Elmer just arrived. They seem to be having no problem now. I see that A.J and Chester also defeated Mojo and Fuzzy. Veronica then lands next to me, but her hair is a mess.

"What happened to you. Bad hair day" I ask joking. "Ha-ha very funny" she says slightly annoyed.

I suddenly realize everybody is here but Timmy. I look around and I watch as Ace strikes him in his weak arm. There was a strange fire in my eyes and I rushed up to Ace and tackled him. I started to pummel him into the next lifetime but before I accidently killed hi Timmy stopped me. He quickly hugs me and I stop shocked. I blush and quickly get up breaking the hug.

"Cleft are you alright" I asked concerned. He simply nods and speaks.

"We have to help the ppg. Him seems to be causing them trouble." He says and with that we all head off to fight Him.

 _With HIM_

Him is standing over the girls and he smiles. A voice in his head speaks to him. 'Do it now lobster freak'. Him Grows to the size of a skyscraper and he stretches him arm through a portal. He then drags and asteroid that is headed straight for a museum with about 300 people inside.

"Veronica and Elmer are on civilian duty everybody beat Him" Timmy says as we all go.

I go with Lisa, Cindy and Tootie (Who just arrived) to take on him. Lisa and Cindy go for a punch to his legs but he simply grabs them both with one claw. He then slams the two through a building which causes it to collapse on top of them. I stepped back a bit nervous but Tootie rushed up to the now 6ft tall him and was trying to use her flaming punches on him. She does a roundhouse kicks but Him grabs it and slams her into the ground which leads a crater. Before I can react Sanjy, Chester and A.J leaped into action. Him easily knocked Chester back with an eye beam and he easily snatched A.J out of his chair. He threw the boy onto the ground and stomped on his chest. Sanjay performed a sonic scream that sent him back but Him does a fire spit on Sanjay sending him into a wall. I use this as a chance to strike throwing a punch at him but he grabs it. He kicks at my leg but gets hit in the side of the head before it hits me. Timmy then swings his staff fast hitting Him several times. I then use my super strength to punch him across the street. Before he can get up I stomped on his head knocking him out.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Veronica and Elmer were helping people escape until they realized the asteroid would hit before they saved them all. Veronica few up and through her mace at the asteroid. She smiles as it breaks her smile fades as two smaller asteroids now fly her way. The pass her and it head for a woman. Under closer inspection and it's Veronica's mom. Veronica screams but she gets pushed out of the way by a man in a blue suit. The asteroid hit sending both back. Veronica quickly rushes to her mom's side and is relieved to see she only has minor injuries. She goes over to the man and she gags. The man was missing more than half his body and was a bloody mess. He was missing 70 percent of his head, half of his chest and there was no other body parts that were attached. Elmer sees the body and runs off to puke behind a building. As the others arrive Timmy checks for a pulse.

"He still has a pulse call an ambulance!" he yells. Trixie suddenly realizes who the man is.

"OMG that's Stan Smith" she says surprised. Minutes later he is taken away and the kids head back to the school hoping to get answers from them only to discover that they are gone.

"Where did they go" A.J asks confused. "How did they escape" Tootie adds.

"We were told by Major Glory to let them go kids. You won't be seeing them for a long time" Catman says. Timmy heads back to the nurse to get fixed up and everybody decides to go out for pizza once Timmy gets out.

 _Meanwhile in a lab_

"Listen guys. They say they want 'real' heroes so that's what they shall receive. " Harvey, Steve, and Bart will join me on this mission the rest of you will follow Dib until the time comes. I wish you all good luck" Dexter says. "Just don't die dork. Don't want to lose nobody ight" Riley says as they walk off. Dexter than leads them to a machine.

"Prepare yourselves gentleman." Dexter says as he starts up the machine. "Who would like to go first" he says.

 **Wizkid222: What does the machine do. Will Stan Smith survive. What big threat will our heroes face. Find out next time.**


End file.
